Because Of 5000 Won
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: Summary "Pinjam uangmu 5000 won" mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "Cih.. dasar idiot, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersentak saat Kai mengambil laptop miliknya. "Aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku!". "Dasar hoobae gila!"


BECAUSE OF 5000 WON

.

Length : Drabble Shoot

Author by:

Evil Cho aka Avery Cho

.

Rated : K

Cast :

Kim Jongin EXO

Do Kyungsoo EXO

And other cast

Pair : KaiSoo

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnie, he is MINE! And always belong to me! #ngarep

Genre : Romance, Fluff, A little bit Humor, Teen Story

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL (Boys Love) / Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_- (this is NOT YAOI BUT, BOYS LOVE. Because YAOI is mean without love, but BOYS LOVE is mean with love)

Summary "Pinjam uangmu 5000 won" mata Kyungsoo membelalak. "Cih.. dasar idiot, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersentak saat Kai mengambil laptop miliknya. "Aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku!". "Dasar hoobae gila!"

A/N : kisah ini asli kisah Ry-chan sendiri loh waktu nemenin temen ngerjain tugas di Warnet! Tapi cowok itu gak senekat Kai yang ngecup pipi Kyungsoo, cuman jadi stalker Ry-chan aja! Bayangin selama berbulan-bulan dia jadi stalker Ry-chan cuman buat dapet nope, trus pertama kali ketemu langsung 'nembak' gila gak tuh! -_-

Pengalaman Ry-chan jadi author di dunia per-fanfiction-an belom terlalu banyak jadi Ry-chan masih amatir gitu, Ry-chan cuMin ngarep dapat ilmu, meski Ry udah cukup lama jadi readers disini (tapi bukan silent readers loh ya!)

So,.

Mianhae jika kurang bagus #amatir

OK, HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_**Because of 5000 Won**_

.

.

Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa kita sebut Kai, seorang namja tampan dengan perawakan tinggi, tegap, dengan kulit Tan nya yang membuatnya terkesan sexy sedang berdiri disebuah cafe 'anak sekolah'.

Exotics demikian nama cafe itu, awalnya ia menatap ragu bangunan bergaya minimalis dihadapannya namun ingatannya akan sang kekasih –motor tercinta membuatnya melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan yakin dan penuh percaya diri.

Kai masuk kedalam cafe, dapat ia lihat beberapa teman sekelasnya mengisi berbagai sudut cafe yang sedang di'jajah' siswa dari sekolahnya SMent SHS. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat letak cafe Exotics yang berada didepan lokasi SMent Senior High School dan hanya terpisah oleh sebuah jalan, jadi bukan hal tabu lagi jika pada saat jam pulang cafe ini akan dipenuhi oleh warna seragam khas SMent SHS –Dark Blue.

"ooh.. ayolah Taoooo, aku yakin kau setidaknya masih punya 5000 won bukan? Pleaseee aku sangat membutuhkannya, apa kau tega melihatku pulang dengan jalan kaki?" begitulah kira-kira ucapan Kai pada hampir semua pengunjung cafe yang adalah teman sekelasnya, tak peduli sunbae maupun hoobae dia rela mengemis dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pewaris satu satunya atas segala harta kekayaan keluarga Kim.

"A'a'aa... sore ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan Kris gege Kai! Kalau uangnya kupinjamkan padamu untuk membelikan 'minum' motor balap kesayanganmu lalu aku harus naik apa ke Lotte mart? Lagipula kami sudah berjanji bertemu disana , pai pai..." jawab pria bermata Panda itu enteng sembari meninggalkan Kai yang berwajah ngenes, garis bawahi! NGENES!

Rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang, jika bukan karena dompetnya yang ketinggalan dirumah dan ponselnya yang entah hilang kemana. Ia tidak akan sudi mengemis pada orang lain, dan jangan ingatkan aku tentang meminjam ponsel teman karena Kai yang merasa dirinya 'terlalu terhormat' tidak memiliki satupun teman disekolahnya kecuali namja bermata panda yang tadi juga nyatanya menolak untuk membantu Kai dengan alasan nge-date dengan sang kekasih dan memberi pelajaran pada Kai 'makanya jangan terlalu sombong dalam bergaul'. Fan girls sih banyak, tapi bisa bayangkan bayaran yang mereka minta untuk meminjamkan ponselnya? Cium pipi, French Kiss, Dinner, bahkan sampai Making Love! Hell NO! Kai lebih memilih mengemis daripada harus 'menjual' dirinya pada para fan girls nya.

Mata kai menjelajahi seluruh penjuru cafe, rasanya tidak satupun penghuni cafe ini yang dia lewati kecuali.. ow ow.. rasanya ia melewatkan seorang pemuda manis bermata doe yang terduduk santai meja pojok cafe, namja berkulit seputih susu yang nampak berkilau diterpa kemilau senja yang sedang serius menatap laptopnya. Sesekali matanya menatap keluar kaca bening cafe yang menampakkan suasana jalan didepan cafe beserta gerbang tinggi menjulang SMent SHS, mengamati semburat senja yang kian menghiasi kanvas alam. Namja yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo ini adalah seorang siswa jurusan Seni Vocal di SMent SHS, namun setingkat lebih tinggi diatas Kai. Memiliki hobi menulis cerita yang dia terbitkan di perusahaan percetakan milik ibunya sendiri, dan sekarang namja itu tengah berusaha mencari inspirasi saat seorang Hoobae yang berbeda jurusan dengannya menghampirinya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hei.." Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap acuh pada namja itu –Kai lalu kembali fokus pada layar dihadapannya. "Yakk, kau punya telinga tidak sih?" ucap Kai emosi, merasa diacuhkan ia menutup paksa layar laptop Kyungsoo membuat si empunya menggeram marah.

"Apa maumu bocah?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit senja.

"Pinjam uangmu 5000 won" mata Kyungsoo membelalak, bukan masalah jumlah uang yang diminta Kai melainkan kelancangannya meminjam uang pada orang asing. Hei! Bahkan ia sangat tidak sopan, mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seniornya!

"Cih.. dasar idiot, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersentak saat Kai mengambil laptop miliknya dan memegangnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, seolah laptop touch sceen bermerk samsung itu adalah benda menjijikkan yang berbau busuk.

"Aku akan menjatuhkan laptopmu bagaimana?" Kai menyeringai senang saat Kyungsoo –dengan wajah cemberut sembari mengerucutkan imut bibir kissable nya mengobrak abrik tas pinggang Black miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan selembaran uang 5000 won.

"Kamsahamnida!" ujap Kai girang sebelum melepaskan begitu saja laptop Kyungsoo, berterimakasihlah atas reflek tubuh Kyungsoo yang luar biasa hingga ia tidak harus meraung karena kehilangan sang kekasih –laptop kesayangannya. Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu merah. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegub kencang saat sang hoobae yang dengan tidak sopannya langsung mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sejuta pertanyaan bermakna sama meluncur dalam hatinya 'ada apa dengan ku?'

Belum selesai lamunan Kyungsoo akan sang hoobae misterius –menurutnya karena datang dan pergi tanpa diduga, tiba tiba Kai kembali hadir dengan cengiran khasnya. "Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus, berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya yang kian membuncah.

"Siapa namamu? Sekolah dimana? Boleh kutau alamat rumahmu? Ah! Nomor ponselmu berapa?" tanya Kai enteng tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo namun terkesan imut dimata author ^_^ #plakk

"Bukan urusanmu, sekarang tinggalkan aku karena aku sedang sibuk!" jawab Kyungsoo final sambil menyeruput Coffee Latte miliknya. Kai pun beranjak dari meja Kyungsoo membuat namja bermata doe itu menghela nafas lega, tanpa diduga sedetik kemudian Kai kembali dengan cengiran lebar yang membuatnya terkesan childish.

"Namamu D.O kan? Sekolah dimana?" jlebb mata Kyungsoo atau akrab disapa D.O itu membelalak, apa anak ini bodoh? Bukankah seragamnya saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia adalah sunbae nya? Ckckck.. rasanya D.O ingin sekali mengenyahkan hoobae ini dari hadapannya. "Aku Kim Jongin atau panggil saja Kai, siswa kelas XI SMent SHS jurusan Dance!" sambung Kai semangat.

"aku tidak bertanya! Dan satu lagi, Dasar bodoh! Kau idiot atau apa sih? Bukankah sudah jelas seragamku ini seragam resmi SMent SHS? Dan aku sunbae mu! Dasar bocah aneh!"

"Benarkah? D.O hyung aku tidak pernah melihat namja secantik dirimu di antara kalangan sunbae yang mengejar –ngejar ku" D.O mendecih mendengar ucapan dan nada bicara Kai yang terkesan sombong. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" mata D.O membelalak, hei! Bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu kurang dari sejam yang lalu dan saling mengenal –nama kurang dari 5 menit! Meski begitu D.O tidak dapat memungkiri debar jantungnya saat Kai mengungkapkan perasaannya, lagipula Kai terlihat cukup tampan –sangat menurut author xD dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis, kulit berwarna Tan, dan jangan lupakan wajah oriental nya wajah D.O semakin memerah menyadari ketampanan Kai yang diluar nalar manusia #plakk dan hal itu sontak saja membuat D.O tanpa sadar mengangguk perlahan.

"Jinjja-yo?" Kai tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit bak lengkungan bulan sabit, membuat D.O kembali ber-blushing ria.

Chupp

Ow ow... sekarang mata D.O rasanya ingin melompat keluar saat Kai dengan sangat lancangnya –pandai xD mengecup bibir kissable D.O dengan 'sedikit' lumatan didepan umum! Tubuh D.O lemas seketika, wajahnya memerah karena gugup dan jangan tanyakan degub jantungnya yang rasanya akan meledak detik ini juga.

"Saranghae sunbae.." ucap Kai lirih tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan orang pada mereka berdua, membuat D.O hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba D.O mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kai, membuat si empunya tersentak kaget.

"Nado.. nae hoobae" Kai sumringah mendengar ucapan D.O sebelum akhirnya mendekap erat tubuh ramping namja berstatus kekasihnya itu. "Dasar Hoobae gila!" ucap D.O lirih sambil tersenyum simpul sembari membelai lembut rambut sang kekasih yang menampilkan wajah sumringah ala childish nya.

.

.

END

_Because of 5000 Won_

.

.

Gyahahahaha entah ini pantas disebut cerita atau tidak! SUMPAH ENDING NYA GAJE BANGET! AH YA, dan kemaren jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah Review di 'Our Prince' mianhae gak bisa kilat dan malah publish fanfic gaje macem *lirik atas*. Yang pasti saya cuman ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangan saya waktu kelas 1 SMA, stalker Ry-chan beda jurusan ama Ry. Tapi waktu itu Ry cuMin sebatas fanboy ama idol #sok *ditimpuk ember* akhirnya sampe dia pindah sekolah Ry gak pernah jadian. Tapi KSS (KaiSoo Shipper) pasti gak rela dong kalo KaiSoo pisah #smirk jadinya Ry kasih deh bumbu bumbu romance dan fluff plus happy end buat drabble ini.

Akhirul kalam #plakk maksudnya akhir kata,

Mind to review?

Review oey review! #digampar

,

,

YunJae's aegya

,

,

Evil aka Avery Cho

,

,

Kyhyun's Concubine

,

'

Mind to Review please?


End file.
